Amelio Denheart
Amelio "If I can't fight, if i can't win; I'll turn myself into a shield to protect the people I care about" '' Amelio Denheart is a first generation magic user awakened from the experiments conducted on him in the Jade Kingdom. He possesses force manipulation abilities by which he is able to absorb and release any and all kinetic energy. He is the adoptive older brother Kole, previous member of the Jade Kingdom Imperial army and new member of the Clover Knights. Role in Team Amelio has quickly become an emotional structure for the group, acting as a magnet; holding everyone together. Though at times he himself falls short at holding it together, he will always be the the first to ask if someone is okay or help a stranger in need. These traits are present both on and off the battlefield. Emotional Characteristics Likes * Helping people * Peace * Fruits * Being around and watching the people he care about get along. * Feeling needed Likes in a Person * Loyalty and Trust * Kindness Dislikes '''Dead Silence:' Whenever everything is completely quiet, he sometimes has flashes of blood or hears screams of his time being experimented on in Jade. As well as the assumed death of his brother. Blood: Blood makes Amelio squeamish as it both triggers some of the flashes he has, as well as the fact that he does not bleed often. Dislikes in a Person Lies to him or people he cares about People who do bad thins without an understandable reason. Fears Death of loved ones: Amelio has a fear that he may cause or be the reason for the deaths of those close to him; to the point where he would throw himself in a fight to protect them. This paired with his increased durability makes him believe he can act as a shield for his allies; which often gets him hurt. Hatred: That he will fall short or make mistakes that would lead to those around him turn on him. He fears that his adoptive parents blame and hate him for the death of their son. Motivation To repay the life he stole from his brother with his own. General Mood Relaxed: Amelio is a clam individual at times constantly in his head to keep his thoughts at bay (often seeming to talk to himself). He usually has his hands busy doing something and will always be found near a friend either talking or just relaxing near them. Dreams To be able to look his family in the face, to forgive himself for his past mistakes in order for them to be a big happy family again; even if he won't be apart of it. Attributes Hobbies Meditating: As a means of keeping himself calm and collected, Amelio would meditate to keep his thoughts under control. Habits Zoning out: Amelio can either zone out when he's fascinated by a battle (especially those he believe are stronger than him) or he could black out when he is pulled into his thoughts for too long, having violent memory flashes, hallucinations or day dreams. Flaws Chronic Liar: He lies to both himself and his team members about his state of mind believing both that they might turn their back on him unstable state and that he will simply be bothering them. He lies saying that he is fine and smiling and inside finding anything to excuse his weird behavior. Naive: Amelio sometimes has faith or gives second chances to the wrong people and it comes back to bit him later. Violent: Due to his pent up emotions and trauma Amelio often becomes extremely violent in fights at times, having to hold himself back in order to not kill his opponent. Category:Browse Category:Characters